


Changes

by AlaskaAby



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kindergarden AU, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaAby/pseuds/AlaskaAby
Summary: Degel and his son are new in the city. And little Camus is having a bad day.





	Changes

Title: Changes

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Characters: Kardia, Degel, Milo, Camus, Shaka

AU, kidfic, Pre-Slash

Gift fic for my betareader Solar Knight Marie. Thank you for all your support.

 

* * *

 

The little redhead had started the day with bad luck. The first incident was that they arrived late because his dad had forgotten that today was the beginning of the school year in kindergarten. They arrived half an hour delayed. At first the principal refused to receive him, arguing that the school rules were very strict and that the institute -which admitted children from the maternal level to secondary education- was proud to follow the rules.

 

The boy and his father were newcomers to the city. After getting a better job in this English hub, the new superiors urged him to move immediately from France, which he fully complied with. Degel was the one loaded with all the stress and the trouble, he only made sure that his son was well fed, cared for and rested. Being a single parent was a strenuous job, but he adored his son and the child loved him the same way.

 

Camus waited for his father in a hall while Degel and the principal talked a little more in her office. When his father came out with a smile on his lips, the boy knew that he would stay for classes, not for nothing the most prestigious law firm in the metropolis hired him. The adult said goodbye to his child and made it clear that he would come for him at the end of his working day.

 

* * *

 

The day went smoothly until playtime, when the teacher gave them permission to go out and play in the yard, where there were plenty of children games. The redhead ran to the swings - his favorite- but didn't find any unoccupied. He waited patiently for a long time for some child to vacate a place. Meanwhile, he got ready to eat the refreshment that Degel prepared for him in the morning before leaving home. He wasn't very hungry, since he had eaten a good breakfast, but he ate all his food anyway, like the good boy he was and kept waiting for his turn.

 

When he finally decided to speak with his classmates to ask them for a chance on a swing, the bell was heard stating the recess' ending. The teacher went out to take them inside the classroom.

 

This day apparently didn't improve.

 

* * *

 

When he returned to the lessons he sat at the same table, but now there was a boy who wasn't there before. He was blond and very thin, the boy kept his eyes closed, sitting very straight and trying to apply the glue on paper, but failing in his attempt to distribute the adhesive on the sheet and spreading most of it on the table.

 

"Why don't you open your eyes?" the little French inquired.

 

The boy opened his azure eyes for a moment to answer his companion, but then he closed them tightly and resumed with an expression of complete concentration the attempt to finish the task that their teacher entrusted to them, without Camus getting an answer at all.

 

"Shaka doesn't open his eyes," another little voice was heard; he spoke with a bored inflexion.

 

"Why?" The French boy wanted to know, now asking the child who talked another blond with blue eyes. The redhead remembered seeing him on the table before.

 

This little one was also doing his job. He seemed to be an expert on Glue 102 subject, advanced class: there were no spills, the job was done cleanly and what it was been glued wouldn't come off.

 

Then Camus returned to his own school activity; he was slightly behind compared to the deft blond.

 

"I think he wants to be just like his father, who is blind," the latter replied.

 

Then the so-called Shaka declared angrily opening his eyes.

 

"My father isn't blind, Milo! It's just that he says anyone can see without his eyes."

 

Then he realized that he had opened his eyes and closed them tightly.

 

Camus looked at the other boy and he smiled impishly. Little Milo liked to made the other lose his cool so that he would open his bluish irises.

 

At that moment, the teacher asked the class to hand all their papers. Passing by Camus, he lifted the paper for the Miss to take it, unaware that Shaka's glue had spread on his place, with the French boy misfortune to catch his classwork, and as a result the paper was torn in two.

 

"Don't worry, Camus," said the young teacher to the redhead at the sight of the boy's amazed face. "You just can hand over your work," and continue to pick up the blonde's activity: "I hope you're more careful with your school supplies, Shaka."

 

"Yes, Miss Samaras," uttered the child somewhat sad.

 

Lastly it was time for the expert blond to deliver his paper. He hands over his work with a big smile; the teacher thanked him and congratulated him for being such a good student.

 

Milo was still smiling when their eyes locked. Camus had a feeling that this child is a menace. His dad warned him not to be friends with troublesome people.

 

The teacher then tells them they will go out of the classroom so that they can clean their hands by taking turns in small groups. Soon it will be time to go home.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning and drying his hands, Camus returned distracted to the classroom with such bad luck that he stumbled and fell to the ground. He hurt his right knee and sat on the floor because the pain will not let him go any further.

 

This day just kept getting worse. Definitely today simply was not his day, thought the little French boy.

 

"Are you in much pain?" Milo asked.

 

"Yes," Camus complained with watery eyes.

 

"Do you want me to help you?" The blonde asked softly.

 

Camus assumed that the little boy would call the teacher, or assist him in walking, and nod to accept the favor.

 

But what the blond did surprised greatly the French child, as his partner took his hands, which clasped his injured knee, and pushed them away from there, then get his face down next to his and gave a very soft kiss on the scrape.

 

It was a brief moment, but still the redhead felt the fragile contact.

 

"Are you better?" inquired Milo.

 

Incredibly, Camus felt better and so he pointed that out.

 

The teacher, seeing them on the floor asked them if they were okay. When she realized what had happened, he took them to the infirmary where they disinfected the wound and sent them their belongings. He asked Milo if he wanted to wait there for his father and the blond agreed.

 

Miss Samaras ordered them not to move from the waiting room, so that their parents would pick them up there. When she left, the blond asked his companion: "Do you feel better?"

 

"Yes. Thank you very much, Milo." The redhead smiled at him.

 

"Milo! Your teacher told me you were here," a blue-eyed blond man interrupted, "What happened? Did you bring one of those magazines again, huh? I told you these magazines aren't for kids and you promised me…"

 

"No, Daddy, I didn't bring anything!" the boy interrupted indignantly at the unjust accusation. "I'm just accompanying Camus"

 

"Camus?" this name was heard by two people saying it in unison.

 

Recognizing his father's voice, the little French boy smiled at his dad.

 

"He's Camus, Daddy," announced the blonde child pointing to his friend.

 

"What happened?" the newcomer asked in an anguished tone, looking at his son.

 

"I fell in the hallway," replied the little one.

 

"But are you okay? Does it hurt? What did the nurse tell you?"

 

"It no longer hurts. The nurse told me that Milo was a good friend and that I would soon be relieved by the medicine he gave me."

 

"Which medicine, Milo?" the father of the mentioned one asks.

 

"Love," declared the boy with pride.

 

The blonde's father caresses his head and smiled at him with so much kindness.

 

When Degel saw this scene he acts in response understanding the situation. He cleared his throat a slightly to get the attention of those present and enunciate with propriety, addressing the other adult: "Good afternoon, I introduce myself, my name is Degel Aquarius, and Camus is my son."

 

"Good afternoon, I'm Kardia Scorpio and Milo's proud father, much pleasure" he said while exchanging handshakes. Degel, immediately afterwards, approached the child and greets little Milo, thanking him for his help.

 

Finally, Kardia wishes Camus to recover quickly and they get ready to go home.

 

Being in the street, each in his parents' vehicles, Milo shouts to Camus:

 

"See you tomorrow, Camus!" he waves his hand in farewell.

 

"See you tomorrow!" The redhead answered less effusively, but with a big smile nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

At the beginning of the day, Degel was worried that his son would have trouble making a friend in the new city, but now he was tranquil.

 

From his part, Camus changed his mind about Milo.

 

He wasn't a troublemaker, and now they were friends.

 

His father took him to an ice cream parlor -which he had seen on the way to the institute- and bought him his favorite dessert, with everything he wanted for toppings.

 

Enjoying his ice cream, Camus concluded that this day improved at the end.

 

* * *

 

·.·´¯`·.· THE  END ·.·´¯`·.·


End file.
